


Rest

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, carring husband falcon graves, hes a baby, mark got sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark has his priorities straight when he's sick, he's gotta make sure he can see his hubby's butt.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> just a small request from my tumblr

“Mark, you need to rest, get your butt back in bed.” Falcon spoke, not even bothering to turn around to face his stubborn husband who had followed him out of their bedroom. 

“But then how would I see your butt?” Mark quipped back, and maybe under normal circumstances it would be suave and cool, but when said man currently looked like death warmed over, it was something left to be desired. Mark sniffed loudly, his face contorting as he froze, bracing for a sneeze that never came. 

“I told you I would be right back.” Falcon said, busying himself around the kitchen grabbing supplies to retreat back to their room.

“Wanted to make sure.” Mark responded, bouncing on his heels in a slow manner, pulling the blanket he dragged with him tighter around his body. 

Falcon sighed as he walked back, balancing the items in one hand as his free hand slung around his husband. “Come on love.” He spoke, pulling him softly in the direction of the bedroom, “Let’s get back to bed.” Mark smiled and before he could speak, Falcon cut him off, “So that you can rest and I can keep an eye on you. Nothing else.” He spoke firmly and Mark pouted. But knew when he had lost a fight.

Falcon was quick to set the items up on the nightstand, turning his attention back to Mark as he helped him get back under the covers. Falcon’s hand came down to his forehead, pushing back his limp hair away from his eyes.

“You’re still hot.” Falcon observed, bringing his hand back to grab the cold washcloth he brought with him.

Mark let out a chuckle, “You’re not so bad yourself, babe.” He replied and Falcon couldn’t stifle the groan that escaped his beak. 

“You are impossible.” He chastised, bringing the cloth down on Mark’s forehead, the younger bird letting out a content sigh. 

“You’re the one who married me.” He mumbled out and Falcon grinned. He did, didn’t he? 

“Against my better judgement, no doubt.” He replied and Mark giggled, his hand reaching out to grab onto Falcon’s free one. 

“Best decision of my life, babe.” Mark spoke, squeezing his hand tight as he shuffled closer to Falcon. 

“Who knew you were this romantic when plagued by illness.” Falcon grinned as Mark waved his hand at him. 

“Don’t be mean to your sick husband.” Mark groaned, “It’s your job to be nice to me.” 

Falcon couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he pulled Mark closer, watching in content as the younger man's eyes drifted closed and he fell back into a soft slumber.

Falcon taking one last look at him, before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope yall enjoyed  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
